dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Genocide Escape saga
Dragon Ball: The Nomads is the first segment of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian series. Story Please Kill Them There's So Many I'll Pay You For It a city with buildings clearly not those of Earth, the streets are a mess. Trash can be seen littered everywhere, and even some corpses are lying around. The scene then focuses on a single, orange, bipedial rodent creature who is looking through a window of the first floor of a building, what looks like a long-abandoned home. Space-badger 1: Looks like no one’s home. goes to open the door of the building, but it is locked. He takes out a cutting torch and slowly burns the lock. Space-badger 2: Hey, what’re you doing? This is my place! Space-badger 1: What? It hasn’t been touched for ages you liar! Space-badger 2: Oh yeah? second space-badger runs up to the first and punches him in the face. The first one retaliates with another punch. Both trade blows, but make little effort to actually block. Eventually, the first space-badger manages to throw the second one through the wall of the home both were fighting over. Clearly, either the buildings are frail, the creatures are really strong, or both. Suddenly, the ground shakes, causing the first space-badger to stumble. Not too long later, an eruption of blue energy comes up from below and vaporizes him and obliterates the surrounding structures. scene switches to outside the city, which is being destroyed by the same blue eruption that is coming out of the ground. The camera then focuses on a small figure flying high above. When the camera zooms closer, the figure turns out to be a Saiyan boy, about the age of ten or so. The Saiyan [[Sonic Earth Wave|has his hands cupped and facing down]. He then looks to his left and sees multiple red explosions kilometers away.] Cuber: How’re they doing? scene switches to another Saiyan child, who is even younger than Cuber. This Saiyan has hair similar to that of Vegeta. He is leveling part of another city with a [[Obliterator Cannon|red energy beam] barrage, fired from a punch flurry. This Saiyan’s green scouter beeps, and he turns his head to the right, seeing Cuber flying towards him.] Cuber: Where’s Kailon? Speonitch: He’s making a big mess down there. are heard from the city below. Speonitch fires his energy blasts at several the ruined buildings below There, I fixed it. Cuber: Alright, you guys keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll go blow up other cities. [ flies ahead and presses a button on his scouter] Fifty-three left. Cool, we’re almost done. another button on his scouter How’s it going, Chaiva? Chaiva: annoyed What I hope you’ve been doing for the past couple of hours. I’m already at two hundred and twenty-one. Cuber: You don’t have to get all mad, I was just wondering. Besides, I’m like four ahead of you. Chaiva: And I’m catching up. Cuber: sighs Fine, be mean. Chaiva: I will. back to Speonitch, who is still incinerating buildings’ remains with his energy wave barrage. Speonitch’s scouter beeps, causing him to stop. He then he turns around to see a space-badger. The space-badger is covered in a skin-tight suit from head to toe and has two tails. The shape of the space-badger’s body indicates that it is female. Shabera: Hey, kid, having fun? a word, Speonitch fires a red energy beam barrage at Shabera. The space-badger, however, dodges all of the blasts. Shabera: Not bad, but not good enough. Speonitch: himself She’s twice as strong as me. Shabera Hey, think fast! another red energy beam energy beam, however, misses and flies right next to the space-badger’s head, despite the fact that the she did not move. She turns her head to see where the energy beam is headed. Shabera: Hah, you missed me! back around and sees Speonitch’s palms in front of her face Speonitch: Oops, I’m sorry. off [[Shadow Gun|a black energy beam surrounded by dark blue electricity]] energy beam surrounds the space-badger’s entire head, seemingly doing tremendous amount of damage. When the beam dissipates, however, the space-badger is revealed to have only lost her entire mask as well as suffering minor burns. Shabera: Nice try, brat. Speonitch: Uh-oh flies down vanishes and reappears behind Speonitch. She grabs the Saiyan with her left arm, and then stabs her right index fingernail into the side of his neck. With a closer look, her finger is covered in a purple liquid. Speonitch immediately falls silent. Shabera: Oh, be quiet! herself Why isn’t it working? to another Saiyan boy who is the same size and age as Speonitch, but with a fauxhawk instead of Vegeta-like hair: this one is assumed to be Kailon, as he is seen smashing straight through a row of buildings headfirst. When he exits through the last structure, they all crumble downwards, not toppling over one another. He stands straight up in satisfaction, until his scouter beeps. Just ahead is a space-badger. Grepfrot: Hey, uh, kid? Can you come over here for a second? glares at the creature, who is wearing a gas mask and carrying some sort of machine in his hand that is emitting smoke. He clenches his left hand into a fist and charges a red energy sphere around it. Grepfrot: shocked W-whoa, p-put that away, kid. Y-yeah, th-that’d be great. I-I don’t want any trouble. walks closer to the space-badger Grepfrot: himself I knew this job wouldn’t be worth the reward. Kailon''Wait! Uh, I could give you food. Yeah, you like good food, right? ''distinguishes his energy blast, curious as to what the space-badger was up to, and continues to walk towards the creature. Grepfrot: That’s right, get over here… himself Just a little closer… inexplicably tired, Kailon’s eyes lose focus, and his head slowly droops down. Grepfrot: Did I do it? Yes! I did it! to a large office-like room: there is a large desk with a space-badger wearing fairly neat clothing and a pair of what looks like sunglasses, sitting behind it. He has three other space-badgers wearing all-black standing on each side of him. Shabera enters the room and kneels in front of the desk. Shabera: Boss, we have two of the Saiyans. They are currently locked up in cell #3. Tenrin: Nice work. Bring them in. I want to speak with them personally. Shabera: Yes, sir. the room later, Shabera reenters the room with Speonitch and Kailon tied up. Both are struggling to break free of their metal bindings, but it is evident that they are unable to. Tenrin: How are you kids? Speonitch & Kailon: Bad. struggling Tenrin: You should stop hurting yourselves. I’ve given you drugs that have taken away your powers. You won’t be able to break those for a long time. Speonitch: When Cuber and Chaiva come here, they will kill you. Tenrin: Don’t make me laugh. You and your friend next to you were the only real threats to us. He is the only one who is strong enough to effortlessly kill all of us, but he needed you to watch him. Without you, he can be so tricked easily. The other two Saiyans may be as strong as my most of body guards individually, but they can’t compare to this one to Shabera. Kailon: That’s not fair! Tenrin: Fair? I’m sure your fellow Saiyans told you that in life, there is no such thing as fair. Perhaps I should give your other two comrades a call. I’m sure that will bring them here so we can kill them. either Speonitch or Kailon’s scouter from his desk Kailon: Give those back! Tenrin: Kailon and speaking into the scouter Hello, my name is Tenrin. I have two of your buddies locked up. Chaiva: the other side And? Tenrin: by Chaiva’s response Well, don’t you want them back? Chaiva: If they were really captured by you, then they’re not worth saving. frustrated, Tenrin halts the communication. Tenrin: Speonitch and Kailon Looks like no one is here to save you. I’m going to have to send my men to find and kill them. Shabera These two are no longer useful. Kill them. Shabera: Gladly. lowers his head in disappointment, but Kailon just glares at Shabera, who is charging a green energy sphere in her right palm. Suddenly, Cuber comes crashing through the wall and smashes his head into the female space badger, knocking her out of the building. Tenrin’s body guards are about to attack, but Tenrin raises a hand to hold them back. Speonitch: What took you so long? Tenrin: So you came after all. This should be interesting. We scanned your power in the past several hours, and I assure you, you are no match for my best soldier. flies into the room through the same hole her body created. Shabera: It’s just you and me, kid. female space-badger charges at Cuber with a kick. Cuber blocks the attack with both arms, but does not move fast enough to avoid the following punch. While Cuber is still flinching in pain, Shabera throws three more punches, and then a final front kick to his gut. While Cuber is covering his abdomen with both hands, the space-badger teleports behind him and hits him with three more kicks, the last one sending Cuber out of the building, creating a third hole in the walls. Tenrin smiles. Tenrin: Speonitch and Kailon You see? You kids can’t do anything to us. Shabera Once again, good work Shabera. Shabera: Thank you, sir. Cuber: I’m not done yet. one had noticed Cuber fly back into the room. He is now radiating in intense yellow energy. Shabera: Back for more, I see. at Cuber [[Charge|Cuber impales the female space-badger with a five-finger jab through her chest and out her back. Shabera vomits blood all over his back. The other bodyguards gasp at this. When Cuber finally pulls his arm out, he turns to the side to allow the space-badger to fall to the ground face-flat in a pool of her own blood. Before Shabera can bleed to death, Cuber up to her head and stomps on it, causing its contents to splatter everywhere. Cuber: Tenrin Did you say something? bodyguards all charge at Cuber at the same time, only be swiftly killed by a few powerful punches and kicks. Once Cuber is finished looking over the seven corpses, he turns his eyes to Tenrin. Tenrin: You know, kid. You should sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. activates a device on his wrist, causing the whole room the light up and explode with a loud blast of noise. When Cuber finally regains his vision, Tenrin is nowhere to be found. Cuber: Speonitch That’s the last of the “strong” space-badgers. The rest of the planet should be easy. [Cuts to Tenrin, who is up in the sky, having escaped his building for some time[ Tenrin: All I need to do is find the nearest transport and get the hell off this rock. I don’t want any more brats- is cut off by a fist in his abdomen. The pain causes him to completely lose his altitude and fall straight to the ground. When he somewhat recovers and rises to his knees, he looks up, only to see Chaiva’s palm in front of his face Chaiva: Sweet dreams. Tenrin: Fu- vaporizes the space-badger with a massive blue energy wave. She checks her scouter, and then flies off to the closest city to her current location. to outer space, with multiple explosions going off all over the surface of the planet Hit and Run Trivia *The name of this fan fiction has nothing to do with the user NomadMusik. *The name of the first chapter is a reference to the population status of Space-badgers. Their species is featured prominently in that chapter. Category:Fan Fiction